


Weakness

by littlefirebird



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, no beta we die like men, please enjoy this allagan relic trying to figure things out, the other character is intentionally not named, tryna keep it vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirebird/pseuds/littlefirebird
Summary: A relic muses on what it means to need the companionship of another at night.





	Weakness

Was it a weakness?  
  
_When she’d first begun reacquainting herself with civilization, she quickly learned that ‘her kind’ was frowned upon, ‘her kind’ wasn’t wanted amongst proper society. She was an outcast. _**_Cursed._  
**   
_It had still been warm in Coerthas the first time she left, and still many long years before Ishgard’s isolation and the red moon’s splintering._  
  
Her companion murmured sleepily, nuzzling closer against the Roegadyn. Kyrene hummed in return, hugging the smaller woman to her and curling around her as much as she could.  
  
_Gil was everything, she later learned. Oh, she had always been somewhat aware of money’s power. She’d seen silver and gold and platinum discreetly shift hands when nobody thought they were being watched. Money was armor, money was safety--money was sex and companionship. Ul’dah was the first to welcome her...or rather, the Allagan pieces she’d recovered and brought with her._

_That was the first night she’d slept well in several hundred years._  
  
A bell passed, then two. Kyrene had dozed off again somewhere in-between until the linkpearl beeped <strike>she always forgot to remove it before sleeping</strike>

...it was rabble about something or other. Information being passed along: Places to go, people to find, monsters to slay.

The usual.

The linkpearl clattered to the wooden floor below the raised bed.

_ Limsa Lominsa was...new. There was little rule, or seemed to be so. Drinking, singing, fighting, a flagon to every hand save the barmaid’s--she often carried thrice what the others had. Here things felt simpler--money was less important; it was the stories you could share, the fights you could win, what you could boast over others. _

_ ‘Love’ came easier, too. It was less transactional compared to Ul’dah, and more a matter of prowess. There were fewer gentle nights of sleep and more that left her sore and exhausted and completely _ ** _drained _ ** _ the next day. _

“Shouldn’t you answer that?” The smaller woman murmured again, her breath spilling across the relic’s collarbone as she looked up.

“No. Today is for us, should you want it.” A gentle thrum as she lazily threaded her companion’s hair through her fingers. “A day for gentle companionship. The questing can continue later.”

“I think I would like that.” A smile, and a soft kiss to the etched circuitry that marked the taller woman’s heart.

_ Were anybody to study the modern Ixal in earnest, they would find a heavily societal creature. They prefer to nest in close proximity, and the young are raised communally. It means a great deal to be shunned, and even worse to be exiled. It is a severe punishment, and those punished often suffer in their health, sometimes devastatingly so. It isn’t known if this was always the case, as recent revelations show that they are descended from the Allagan Iksalion(pl.) creations. _

So then...was it a weakness, her need for touch, her need for comfort? The warmth of the woman tucked securely against her couldn’t be a weakness. Weakness was _ bad _, it was _ wrong. _

This?

It was anything but.


End file.
